turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Constitution of the United States of America
I'm wondering about the 19th amendment in TL-191. My recollection is that some states initially allowed women to vote while others didn't. Is it possible that women got the vote on a state by state basis until all states allowed it without an amendment or would it still be required for national elections? ML4E 20:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :TCCH says specifically that the Nineteenth Amendment gave women the right to vote. :It is true that many states allowed women to vote before its ratification, and others didn't. An amendment wasn't absolutely required in either world: in theory all states could have enfranchised women on their own, as the Constitution allowed the states to decide those qualifications. In practice, the only way to insure women's suffrage was to amend. TR 20:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Good enough. Thanks. ML4E 21:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :An old family story is that my great-grandmother--who was only 15 when the 19th Amendment went into force and thus had the franchise throughout her entire adult life--wished the amendment had never been ratified. (Prior to its passage NJ allowed women to vote in tax-related referenda but not for any elected offices. The state Constitution didn't willingly extend full suffrage until 1947.) She had no interest in nor great understanding of politics on her part, which is fine, but from this she extrapolated that this was true of all women. Before voting she would ask a man she trusted for whom she should vote. When her husband died she started asking her son-in-law, my grandfather; he initially refused to tell her and said she should choose her own candidate or else not vote, but this upset her so badly that he would eventually tell her--not for whom she should vote, but for whom he was voting, thus theoretically leaving the door open for her to decide to vote for someone else. :As younger relatives such as my mother came of age, she urged them to find trustworthy men to tell them how to vote. Needless to say they were none too pleased with the idea. My mother asked her why, if she found politics so far beyond her comprehension and the burden of voting so odious, she didn't simply stay home. She was scandalized at the thought of such dereliction of civic duty. Turtle Fan 16:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Emmette, this will not do at all. There is no such document as the "American Constitution." The Confederate constitution is only relevant to two stories, and in those stories it's a completely separate document. Restore the original articles and delete this chimera. I'd do it myself but I'm on a tablet at the moment and doing all that restructuring on a touch screen is a pain. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) That was easier than I thought. And using the long formal name, rather than going back to "United States Constitution," is an improvement. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I reverted the name back to "United States Constitution" because of the elaborate redirect system built upon the article's title being "United States Constitution". Frankly, I just didn't want to edit a bunch of redirects. TR (talk) 20:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I really did like the long formal name. I'm going to try and see if I can get a much simpler redirect there. If I can't I'll just change everything back. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't believe I've left any redirects hanging. A handful of things link to "United States Constitution," which is now a redirect here, but I'd suggest leaving them be. It's useful to have a kind of shorthand for writing out article names in certain cases. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ohh . . . THOSE redirects. I'm sorry, now I see why you say "elaborate redirect system." Turtle Fan (talk) 05:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::And in the end, changing them wasn't such a chore. TR (talk) 15:03, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Still, I shouldn't've left them to you. I thought you were referring only to the double redirects created by Emmette's ill-advised rename. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC)